loving the  nanny
by xamyxjx
Summary: What happens if you and your wife can't handle your kids and you hire a nanny... but  you fall for the nanny  Trouble TROYPAY DUHH !
1. Chapter 1

HEYYAH guyss again!! hehe i'm working on my sequel but i came up with a new story enjoy ohh and i cant think of a good title could you help me ? lol .

**You had the perfect family but they are a hand full**

_Shows a family of four eating dinner the two children_

_throwing food at each other_

_**You hire a nanny **_

_Shows troy and Gabriella looking_

_through the phone book _

_''troy huni what are we going to do about the children''_

_'' We'll hire a nanny''_

**She is great with children **

_''So izze what book do you wanna read''_

_Shows sharpay tickling and laughing with both of troys children _

**But what happenes if you lust after her **

_Shows troy watching sharpay with a smile on his face_

_Shows troy checking out sharpay_

_'' Wow... i mean hey are you the nanny _

**You are not supposed to mix business with pleasure **

_Shows troy paying sharpay her weekly wage but there hands brush both feel electricity _

_Shows troy and sharpay stripping each other of there clothes_

_Shows troy and sharpay kissing passionately _

**But your wife finds out **

_Shows Gabriella slapping sharpay across the face_

**Makes you choose between her and the nanny**

_'' Troy who is it me oh her'' Gabriella asks troy crying but also angry _

**You think that you choose the right choice**

_Shows troy and Gabriella siting in a restruant but troys mind is on the gorgeous nanny_

_'' Sharpay.. I'm sorry it's over'' troy says trying not to cry _

_'' What troy.. i love you... i know that you love me to..'' she says crying _

_'' I don't... love .. you...'' troy says lieing of course_

_Shows sharpay running out crying _

**But you know that you haven't**

_''Gabriella i think that i choose the wrong choice''_

_Shows Gabriella crying but also punches troy square in the face _

**You go and get your girl but are in for a shock she doesn't want you **

_'' What do you mean that you have moved on'',shar we haven't even been over for a week and you have moved on''_

_'' Troy please... i said i loved you and you said you didn't love me'' she says tears in her eyes _

_Shows troy looking angry at her _

_'' You know what you really are a home wrecker you little tart ''_

_Shows sharpay in shock and pushes troy out of her house crying _

**You should never have a affair and fall in love with that person **

_Shows troy and sharpay looking at each other and before they know it they have there hands on each other _

_'' I'm soo sorry shar please forgive me'' troy says tears in his eyes_

_Shows sharpay looking at troy _

_'' I really do love you troy but what you said crushed me'' sharpay says also with tears in her eyes _

**But you both love each other and love will always prevail**

_'' I love you shar_

_'' I love you two troy _

**Staring **

**Ashley Tisdale **

_Kissing troy passionately_

**Zac Efron **

_Shows troy not being able to keep his hands of sharpay body _

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens **

_Punching troy then slapping sharpay _

**Holly Gibbs **

_Looking on as her mum slaps her dad_

**Staring in **

Loven the nanny 

OMG !!! guys hello ok first off who saw HSM2 i did lol but on download lol because iam from uk :( but **omfg** troypay moments were soo cute but troyella the way they just left sharpay out i thought OMG are you blind troy shes right in front of you !!! lol i hope you like the trailer this just came to me i hope you like it and i know crappy title but if you could you help with it i don't bite hehe love yhoos all peace out mwhaaaaa 3

Ames

xoxxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Boltons and nanny evans **

**TITLE: Loving the nanny **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: What happens if you and your wife can't handle your kids and hire a nanny TROUBLE **

**WARNINGS: Language but later on in the story there will be mature scenes :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N: Kay this is a TROYPAY i got private messages saying change it to troyella i was like NOOO i support troypay and they said ohh well your loss it will never happen bitch and i was like what!!! ANYWAY as you can see people it will be a troypay soo please no flames but i would like to know what you think of this chap love yhoos :D**

Troy Bolton and his wife Gabriella Bolton were sitting in a restraunt with there two children who were both chucking stuff of each other and now this is when the fun really starts.

'' Bridget and Emily-jane if you two don't pack it in''... troy trailed off and looked at his wife '' gabs what do i say'' he whispered to her and Gabi just looked at him like he was stupid before taking control of the whole situation,

'' Bridget Emily-jane i will only tell you once stop that or will go straight back home '' she said to her two children

Bridget and Emily-jane didn't listen to wither there mammy or daddy because they were to busy giggling and throwing more food off each other.

'' Brig do you think we will get wrong'' Emily-jane whispered to her older twin by 3 minutes

'' Oh stop being a baby would you .. i told you its our plan to get a nanny remember dummy '' she said rather nastily to her younger twin.

Emily didn't say anything after that she just went along with it until there mum exploded on the stop

'' RIGHT THAT IS IT YOU TWO IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW'' She screamed at them.

Troy watched in awe because he couldn't believe that his wife had just shouted at there kids in public or even ever in his two little daughters life's and he was not happy.

When troy and Gabriella where walking to the car he stopped.

'' Gabs what the hell was that back in there '' he asked her

'' Troy did you see them there were acting like little devils i will not have my children show me up like that '' she spat the last part out

Troy just stared at her like she had two heads,he was going to say something but Gabriella interrupted him by beeping the horn and he didn't even notice that she left him there.

'' Troy are you going to get in the car do i have to make you '' she spat out angry because of her children and her husband.

Troy didn't say anything he just opened the passengers side door and slipped in when he couldnt put his seat belt he turned around and saw his two daughters looking rather scared and he couldn't believe it he smiled at them and they just looked at him like a stranger. One thing that went through his mind was we have to sort this out.

**At the Bolton's house **

And of course Gabriella was still going on about the restraunt incident,

'' I cant believe this do you have and idea how angry i' am troy '' she asked him angrily

'' Gabs i think i do'' he said trying to keep calm

'' OHH REALLY because BACK THERE IT WAS LIKE YOU DIDNT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS DAY IN AND DAY OUT HUH TROY DO YAH '' She spat the accretion out

But before he could reply Gabriella cut him off,

'' NO YOU DONT DO YAH because YOU ARE NEVER HERE ARE YAH NO YOUR NOT YOUR ALWAYS AT WORK ARENT YAH '' She spat at him once again

'' Gabi you need to cal...'' but was interrupted by Gabriella once again

'' TROY DAVID BOLTON DONT YOU DARE SAY CALM DOWN TO ME ITS TRUE ISNT YOUR NEVER HERE.

But didn't let him answer instead she said one thing he didn't want '' We're getting a nanny troy do you understand me your never here and i need to find a job go it '' she was again spat at him

'' WHAT!! i don't want a nanny for our children '' he augured back

'' I don't care what you want ok I'm not doing this for us and doing it for our little girls i think they will like it '' she said softly about her little girls

Troy knew that he defeated even if he wanted to augre back he couldn't because he knew his wife was right his two special little girls would love a nanny.

'' Right you go and tell the girls and ill get on to finding a nanny ok '' Gabriella told him and all troy done was nod.

When Gabriella was looking through names she heard two little screams of delight and she knew that troy had told there two little girls and they were happy and Gabriella was happy for once.

Thats when she find the perfect girl for the job

_ADIVERSTAMENT SHARPAY EVANS NANNY OF THE YEAR_

_Hiya as you can I'm nanny and I'm called Sharpay Evans iam 21 years old and i love looking after children I'm a stay at home nanny that means that i move in with you i hope that is ok with you because i promise you your children with have a blast with me so if you like the sound of me hopefully heres my mobile number thankies and hoping to hear from you soon._

_07923684631_

And she dialed the number right away...

WOOWWWE hehe ohh my gee i am back again lol i hope your as happy as i am that i am back lol iam going to have soo much fun writing this i cant tell because its going to be **HOTT** and **FORBIDDEN **me kind of story lol i hope you enjoyed chap 1, but now iam going to have a rant lol ok RIGHT ZANESSA OMG IF I SEE OR HEAR OTHER WORD ABOUT THEM I WILL LITEARL SCREAM MY HEAD OFF ZANESSA THIS ZANESSA THAT WHAT ABOUT ASH CORBIN MOMO AND LUCAS NOOO ITS ALL ZANESSA OMG I AM SOO ANGRY AND ZANESSA DIVAS ABOUT THERE MANY OMG I DOTN CARE IF THERE NOT IN HSM3 WHO CARES AND ON JUST JARED SHOWS VANESSA LEAVING ZACS HOUSE OMG WHO FUCKING CARES SORRY FOR MY LAGANGE IAM JUST SOO I ANGRY I DONT SEE WHY ZAC CANT SEE THE GIRL WHOSE BEEN THERE ALL ALONG ASHLEY , anyway omg i need to talk lee(leah) my zanessa ranting buddy hehe she is the best i love her to best if your reading this lee ILYSM GIRLIE ohh and bubi people love yhoos all till next time peace out 3

Ames

xoxo

Featured review X X X

As you can see iam only going to do one or two review replies for each cahp but iwant you all to know thankies for the lovly reviews they made me smile and zashleyfan4eva iam soo glad and chuffed my stories give you an adrlien rush you have no idea howe ahppy you made me when i read your review hehe and thankies to everyone who review love yhoos all keep them coming hehe 3 :D

BeenaBerry  
omg! this looks INTENSE:0

i adore the idea! i cant wait for the first chapter and i hope the kids are cute! its not their fault that Gabriella is their mother ;)

Update soon!

BeenaBerry

Aww thankies for the lovely review and yep totally agree its not there fault there mothers Gabriella's the mother hehe and I'm soo glad you adore the idea and don't worry the kids will be cute when i describe them in sharpays p o v when she meets them and once again thankies for the review hope you like chap1 X X X XD :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Sharpa**y 

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: What happens if you and your wife can't handle your kids and hire a nanny TROUBLE **

**WARNINGS: Language but later on in the story there will be mature scenes :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N: Kay OMG IAM SO HAPPY!!! U PROBS WANNA KNOW WHY WELL OMG!! MY MSN FRIEND FROM LONDON WHO LIVES IN LONDON GOT ME ZAC EFRONS AUTOGRAPH I COULDNT BLIVE I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF I WAS LIKE NOO WAY AND SHE WAS LIKE YA SHE SAID SHE SCANNED IT IT CAME UP AND IT SAYS AMES PEACEOUT KEEP SUPOORTING AND ROCKING COULDNT BELIVE IT LOL I WAS LITERALLY SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF I REPEAT LOL I COULDNT BELIVE IAM SOO HAPPY LOL IAM SOO HAPPY LOL OMG I AM JUST SOO HAPPY SHE SAID TO HIM CAN I HAVE A COUPLE OF AUTO GRAPHS AND HE SMILED TA HER AND SAID SURE SHE SAID MY NAME TO HIM AMY AND HE SAID DO U WAN THAT TO AMES AND SHE WAS LIKE OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT AND HE WAS LIKE LAUHGING AND SAID I HAVE A FRIED CALLED AMY BACK HOME AND I CALL HER AMES LOL I WAS CREAMING AT HAVE THS MASSIVE SMILE ON MY FACE LOL ANYWAY OMG I RAMBLED ON... ENJOY the story hehe love yhoos all 3 hope you like chap 2**

The Evans houeshold 

'' sharpay get you little but down here now'' Ryan screamed

''Oh my god what does he want'' her brained snapped at her

'' Okay'' she screamed back

As she was making her way down stairs she stared to think about her love life oh my god who was she kidding she didn't have a love life.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she stared at ryan and noticed the phone in his hand,

'' pay pay the phones for you'' he said sweetly

which made sharpay grab the phone off him

'' Hello sharpay Evans'' he said

;; oh hi sharpay iam Gabriella Bolton i saw your add in the paper and i was impressed'' Gabriella said back

'' oh my well thank you iam glad you were impressed.. so what can i help with'' she asked th woman on the line

'' oh well i was hoping that you would be my nanny for my children'' she said sweetly which made sharpay sick she hated fake people

'' oh my i wasn't expecting that'' she said shocked

'' ohh iam sorry if i sprang it on you quickly'' she said in a fake sweet tone

'' oh no i would love to be your nanny do you know when you want my start'' she asked gabierlla

'' oh well this may seem stupid but erm.. well i was hoping tonight'' she said

'' oh my god yes i would love to!!'' she said happily

'' oh thank the heavens iam so happy you said yes so could you come around maybe in a hour ill get my husband to pick you up'' she told her

' er,.. yep ill be ready in a hour thank you so much mrs Bolton'' she said happily

'' oh hun call me Gabriella'' she said in a fake tone that sharpay knew to well

'' ok well bubi mrs.. i mean Gabriella'' she said

'' ok bye sharpay talk to you when you get here'' then they both hung up the same thing going through each others mind '' I don't like her!!.

'' OH MY GEEE RYAN GUESS WHAT''Sharpay screamed at her twin happily

Ryan had to cover his ears but he was happy that sharpay was smiling

'' whatie pay pay'' he asked her

'' I GOT A JOB.. CAN YOU BELIVE IT'' she screamed again with happiness

Ryan just stood in his spot staring at his younger twin in shock,wait dosnet that mean that shes leaving his brain asked him,but still didn't say anything to his younger twin.

'' Ryan.. are you happy for me '' sharpay asked gently

'' What.. oh yer pay pay so happy for you its the job you always wanted'' he said trying to hide his sadness which didn't go unnoticed by sharpay

''Ryan...' she trailed off

' pay pay lets get your suite case ready'' he said not wanting to have chick flick moments

'' Okay'' she said sadly that Ryan changed the subject.

'' Troy'' Gabriella screamed at her husband

'' what'' troy asked coming down the stairs

'' o found us a nanny'' she said happily

'' What!! how did you find one so soon'' he asked shocked at how fast his wife had worked to get a nanny

'' Well.. you see i saw an add in the paper and called her and she sounded happy when i said it and i asked her to come tonight'' she said back at him in a duh tone kind of way

'' WHAT!!'' he asked her clearly not happy

'' troy you heard me.. oh and hun your going to pick her up kay'' she said rather stating the fact than asking a question.

'' I.. Huh'' he asked confused at what he was going to do and what was happening

'' Troy'' Gabriella said angry at her husband stupidness

'' Gabriella one thing is this woman going to live with us'' he asked her curiously

'' Yep'' she said like it was the simplest thing in the world

'' Gabi we dont even know who she is she could be a mass muder, a robber a killer, troy said rambling on

'' Troy one thing hun kay.. murder and killer are the same thing'' she said in a knoe it all tone

'' Yes gabi i know that'' he said getting rather angry with his wife

'' Right well lets stop talking and you get you pretty butt moving to pick sharpay up'' she said to him

'' Huh who the world is sharpay'' he asked confused

' OH MY GOD TROY DONT YOU EVER LISTEN SHE IS THE NANNY'' Gabriella said in a loud tone that pissed troy off completely

'' GABI YOU NEVER EVEN SAD HER NAME TO ME YOU JUST SAID NANNY'' He fought back in a pissed off tone

'' What ever troy go pick the young girl up'' she said angry at her husband

'' Fine'' he said '' Don't slam the...'' and troy didn't let her finish he slammed the door.

'' God that man gives me a headache and the cracks are starting to show she said to herself,god he needs to grow up.

Sharpay was sitting waiting for someone to pick her up she didn't know who but she did know it was going to be a man.

While she was sitting there she couldn't help but feel nervous she didn't even know them they could be mass murders she asked her self but then laughed at herself for sounding so stupid her thoughts were interrupted door going.

When she answered the door she just stared at the handsome man in front her and thinking '' OH MY GOD.

When the door got answered all troy could do was stare at the blonde beauty in front of him she was gorgeous beautiful brown eyes blonde hair that lay on her shoulders but one thing that made him look twice at her was smile she had the most gorgoue... oh my god what i'am i think I'm married and this is the nanny.

He did one thing he could think of he asked a stupid question

'' Are you sharpay Evans'' he asked her mentally kicking himself at his stupid question

WELL OMG LOL AS YOU KNOW IAM SOO HAPPY LOL BUT IAM NOT GOING TO RAMBLE ABOUT MY ZAC AUTOGRAPH MY MSN FRIEDN GOT FOR ME FROM HIM LOL JUST READ THE TOP LOL. Anyway iam back lol i wasn't even gone so what the heck iam i on about lol anyway hope you liked this chap omg i was scared that i wouldn't finish it because i couldn't think straight lol I JUST CANT BELIVE IT lol oh and my friend said that i was a big fan if him and Ashley and he said oh well that soo cool he said ashley is very close to me I LOVE HER lol you can probleytell what i dont when she said that lol.. thats right i SCREAMED lol true all true lol iam just soo happy and hyppa lol bubi until next time peace out luv yahs all 3

Ames

xxoo

Featured review (S) X X X

Thankies everyone who reviewed you are all awesome i love yhoo all you mean soo much to me keep them coming iam review slut ha ha 3

Dream.Wish.Hope

I love you're story! And as I promised I read the whole entire thing, with my stupid brother breathing at my back. (P.S. He loves the story, lol. He was all: Stupid Gabriella ugly face, go get her Troy, and stuff, lol. Oh and 'GO SHARPAY!' lol i think i brainwashed him)

Sorry i'm not on msn right now, my stupid brother's right behind me. So yeah! I hope to talk to you ASAP! Love you (more than the friends I have at my place, lol. There such bad zanessa followers :p)

Anyways sorry for the long review/drifting off the subject thing, lol.

I loved the story I can tell this is going to be one HOTT Story!

TALK TO YOU SOON! I PROMISE!

Love you!

LEA LEAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aww my msn sis lol omg your brother is soo cute lol give him a hig from me and a thankies lol and haha you brainwashed him goo lea lea lol.

Lol i love you to my friends are nasty zanessa followers two lol omg hun you have no idea how much i love you lol i wish i could meet you :( we talk for hours on msn lol soo much fun were zashley bitchas for lyfe lol ILYSFM SIS XDXDXDXD ;) OHH AND YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE LONG REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE RANDOM LOL AND SOON BETTER MEAN SOON HUNI LOL

OoIce QueenoO

Aw! I Loved it so much!! You have got to up-date soon!!

I feel bad for the kids, I mean who would want Gabriella as their mom anyways? I also wanted to know how old Troy was, cause Shar's 21, is he like 10 years older then her or what?

Again, I Loved it! I Loved it! I Looved it!

Like I said before, You are totally in my fave stories list and you've been on my fave authors list.

Love ya and the story and hope yo up date soon!

Lol iam soo sorry i didnt even tell you how old he is he is about 5 to 7 year older than her but that only makes it HOTTER right !! lol and aww you are soo sweet lol your making blush lol and i'm soo happy that you love it love it loeved it lol i hope i updated soon enough for yah lol keep the lovly reviews coming huni Love yah ;) XDXDXD


	4. Chapter 4

**When blue eyes conect with brown beauty ones **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: What happens if you and your wife can't handle your kids and hire a nanny TROUBLE **

**WARNINGS: Language but later on in the story there will be mature scenes :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N: OMG IAM SOO SORRY FOR THE LONGGG DELAY (SLAPS HAND) ITS SCHOOLIE IT MEAN SOO HETICK FIRST OF ALL IAM IN TWO LESSONS WITH MY BESTI ;( I MEAN WTF IS THAT ABOUT IAM SOO ANGRY AT THE TEACHERS FOR DOING THAT BUT IM IN NEARLY ALL LESSONS WITH MY GOOD FRIEND GEMS LOVE HER TO BITSS BUT I MISS MY BESTI,but i guess thats whats happens when you move into yr 10 the only lesson that has become harder is science i hateit!!! ;(. Anyway iam back lol and i should be back with my updates but omg has anyone seen the new zac and ashley pic lol ist recent and it s soo CUTE !!! lol ashleys jump suit is gorgeous lol and the best part of it all zacs got his smile back because well ... ASHLEYS THERE DUGG ZANESSA FANS,AND OMG vanessa scandal hahaha omg iam soo NOT supporting her i mean if you know your in the public eye you wouldn't do something stuped like that would you i mean come on. (OMG I M MEAN LOL BUT WELL I HATE HER LOL) AND OMG ASHLEYS TRALOIR HAVE YOU SEEN HER OMG CAN YOU SAY GORG-OUES OMG THIS IS GOING TO BLOW COME BACK TO ME AND SAY OK OUT OF THE WATER LET THE REAL GORGOUES TALENT COME THROUGH ;)**

All sharpay could do was stare in to this mans gorgeous eyes she was drawn in to him , the same goes for troy he was staring into this beauty's eyes and all he could think was how he wanted to ravish her but he knew he couldn't but god knows that he would have his balls cut off by his wife for having these thoughts of other woman but for some reason he couldn't give a toss.

When he was going to ask her again he was inturpped by the beauty,

'' Erm y..ea i'm s..harpy'' she studderted back whilst blushing a bit

Troy though this was cute her little pink cheeks going even pinker with her blush that HE had caused.

'' Ohh well thats good'' he chuckled a little bit ''i thought i had the wrong address''

Sharpay once again blushed and thought to herself Omg i haven't blushed this much in .. well forever she thought to herself and mentally slapped herself for being so unlike her self.

'' Ha-ha yer well thats me .. kind of blonde'' she giggled which had troy laughing along oh my god i love her her thought to himself obviously

'' Yer well.. my wife will be getting worried sharpay so we better be getting off'' he said but regretted it when he said wife he had just been getting kind of flirty with the new nanny Oh god was he in trouble.

As Troy and Sharpay where in The Boltons family car on the way to the Boltons troy couldnt keep his eyes off the new smooth tanned legs that were in his view and he very muched liked this new view and he wasnt going to get sick of it soon and thats when it dawned on him he had it bad but the worst thing he was MARRIED scracht that was supposed to be happliy married but when he met ths blonde beauty minutes before he knew that he wasnt happily mairred as he thought because if he was he wouldnt of want and still want to ravish this gorgoues yound woman who was sitting next to him.

**AT THE BOLTONS HOUSE HOLD **

As sharpay was walking infront of troy couldnt help his man hormones when he looked at sharpays cute little butt and felt blodd run south and he blushed but also had a shocked look on face that he had just felt that he couldnt belve it he wanted the nanny but he also wanted her in a non pysical way and one thought crossed his mind he was SO SCREWED.

As they could into the front door Gabriella threw her self on sharpay and greeted her as if she had knew her all her life and thats one thing he hated about gabierlla personality she can be so fake when she wants to be, he double checked his self and made sure that is what he thought and yes he thought that about his own wife and only because tonight he had seen the bitchy of side gaibierllas he didnt know that his wife and one word that crossed his mind was that he was very very muched screwed and had it bad for the new nanny.

When Gabriella asked troy to show the new nanny to her new room he was more than pleased and said yes straight away and engorged the look his wife was giving him and showed sharpay to her new room.

As he opened the door for the blonde beauty he brushed past him by acciednt and he smelt her pink suga perfume and wanted to ravish her once again but knew he couldnt and it killed him that he couldnt but he had to get over this he thought it was just a silly playground crush but that was flattned as sharpay hugged him and thanked him for showing her to her new and thanked him he knew that this wasnt just a stupied playground crush this was a feeling he had never felt with wife and when they both pulled away they were drawn to each others eyes once and both thought OH FUCK!!.

OMG YAYYY i finished it ehhe i didn't think i was going to finish this chap i was soo worried but this idea just came to me like ice to sun haha if you know what i mean ? And im soo sorry it short promise next chap will be longer. Anyways i'm soo sorry about the delay i feel so guilty because i have been getting private messages off some of my reviewers aking and say pretty please update soon soo am soo sorry forgive ames pweet pwease ( BIG BLUE PUPPY EYES WITH LONG EYELASHES LOL OHH COOLIE I JUST DESCRIBED MY EYES HAHA OMG IM SOO RANDOM GO MEE LOL AND TO ADD TO THE RANDOMS OF ME LOL IS ANYONE ELSE ADDICTED TO SUGABAES NEW SONG ABOUT YOU AND STRONGET BY KAYNE WEST BECASUE IAM ADTTITED TO THOSE BOTH SONGS LOL OHH AND SHANE WARD LOL NO YOU HANF UP HAHA **:D**) Anyway i hope you all enjoyed this update i hoped it satisfied your needs lol because i loved writing this chap lol i cant wait for it to get steamy oh my lord im i going to have OHHH YES I AM LOL so please review and tell me what you thought cause you know how much i love them what can i say iam a REVIEW HORE AND PROUD ;). Peace out mwhhaaaaaaaa 333

Ames

xoxo

Featured review (S) X X X

Thankies everyone who reviewed you are all awesome i love yhoo all you mean soo much to me keep them coming iam review slut ha ha 3

hsm.love.1694

OHH.. iam glad yor liking the story lol thankies for reviewing hope you like the update XD

OoIce QueenoO

Aww well fist i wanna say thankies for the gorgeous review lol.

And that also that iam glad that you love persnal shout outs lol and i was feeling very awake tonight so i decied to do all of them for chap 3 hehe thankies for loving my stories and I LOVE YAH TO hope you like the update XDD

Zashleyfan4eva

I know let the GAB-PAY WAR BEGIN SWEETS haha.

And yep isnt he just the cutest little duckie omg when his mam in the mvie called him i wanted to hug my computer screen lol see i downloaded because HSM2 donet come here till friday lol.

And yep blonde moments lol so much have to have :S

Hope you enjoy the update hun love yah XD

Dream.Wish.Hope

HAHA yep mass murders like me and yhoo lea lea omg i miss talking to yhoo so get your little but on msn hun lol cause i wanna talk to yhoo and i wish i could meet yhoo to sista from other mother lol hope you like the update huni IYSFM XXXDD

FelineMimiDavis74

OMG!! isnt she just lol

Anyway glas you agree with the hottness lol hope you like the update XD

marri

OMG FIRST!!! WHAT your dad is soo cool lol and has one of the best jobs lol aww poor mar-mar BUT yer that is soo cool same state as ashley lol gooo mar-mar hehe huni hope you liked the update talk to yah soon kay and please get msn lol i wanna talk to yah love yhoo so much sis

lub yah to hehe ames XXXDD

flickaXxOoXx

Hehe well thank you lol for liking the story so far hope you enjoy the update lol thankies for the review XXD

BeenaBerry

OMG I KNOW OUR FAVOURITE BLONDE lol i love that phrase going to use it more sweets hehe anyway thankies for the awesome review omg your sweet ADD ME ON MSN LOL hope to talk to yah soon love yah XXDD


	5. N O T E PLEASE R E A D

Heyyah guys as am very sorry with not updating and no putting up fickle feelings the sequel I've been very busy so i will be putting loven the nanny on hold sorry :( don't kill me BUT if you liked fickle feelings am going to post the sequel he he so look out for that.

But on a better note this has nothing to do with this story but i was on my way going to bed last night when i got a one-shot in my head : What happens when Zac Efron comes across a m-rated story on one of his fan sites links and its NOT Vanessa ZXA. So what do you think? lol please tell me and am soo sorry about the hiatus (spelling?) love yhoos all 3333333 Peace out mhwaaaa XD **please dont take my idea thankies**

Ames

xxoo


End file.
